Moving On
by Natalia-Chan
Summary: Kisshu loves her too much, and goes back for his dearest Koneko-Chan. What happens?


**Spotty: Heyyyyy... Sup? **

**Ichigo: Thank god I'm with Masaya. **

**Spotty: Yeah... I'm WAAYYY too much of a Kisshu fangirl to put him with you, bitch...**

**Ichigo: HEY!**

**Kisshu:...**

**Spotty: *FANGIRL SQUEALS, GLOMPS KISSHU***

**Ichigo: *Rolls eyes***

**Masaya: Hey guys...**

**Spotty: *Glares at Masaya***

**Masaya: Gulp... *runs away screaming***

**Hana: Ummm... Spotty doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew...**

**Kisshu P.O.V.**

Ichigo. Her name, sweet and beautiful, like the strawberry she was named for. My mind, haunted by only her image. The mission for Deep Blue, finally over, changes nothing. I would do anything for Ichigo. She knows that, yet she pushes me away to be with her dearest Aoyama. The one who keeps my Koneko-Chan from me.

I always try to be so joking, upbeat, happy, perverted even, just to hide this darkened part of me from her; she would hate me even more. But I find I can't hide from the truth anymore. I need my Koneko; she is a drug to me. I need to see her. So I decide to go over to her house, to see if I can see her. Call it stalking or obsession, I call it love.

Upon reaching her window, I peer out from behind a tree. She forgot to close the curtains again, giving me a clear view of her room. Eagerly, I brush back my green hair, and look. My golden eyes fill with tears, and overflow. No matter how hard I try, they won't stop falling. Ichigo and that... boyfriend of hers. He... he took my dearest's innocence, right before my eyes. Ironic, really. I steal her first kiss, he steals her first time. I can't take it any more. Ignoring the loud crash that resonates from the dagger I throw at the window, I teleport away to the first place I can think of: the river.

If I can't have her, my life is worth nothing. Pai got that Lettuce girl, and Taruto got Pudding. Even that Zakuro girl ended up with the brown-haired guy, and Mint with the blonde. Why should I have to spend a life alone, away from the one I love the most? If I can't have my Ichigo, if that tree hugging bastard gets the girl in the end, then I can't live another second. And when I go, let there be a big scene. Let her remember, how she did this to me.

Hovering over the river, I grasp my remaining dagger in my hand, and raise it high in my hand. About to stab down into my heart, a scream pierces my ears.

"STOP!"

Its sounds just like her but... I sneak a peek, and my heart drops. My eyes tear up again, as I see a girl running towards the edge of the river. Choppy sky-blue hair puffs out behind her, and I can make out big brown eyes as she comes closer. Pale skin reflects the moonlight that bounces off her, making the girl look like an angel. Her eyes possess a sadness way older than her years, though the rest of her face looks young, well, a lot younger than my fourteen years, but her body says at least thirteen.

Ignoring the girl, I raise the dagger again, when her voice rings through my thoughts again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?"

"You wouldn't understand," I spit back, giving her my best glare, but she glares back, her gaze unfaltering.

"How should _you _know?" she responds, with equal spite and sadness in her voice.

"Why else would I be ready to die?"

"Fair enough," she responds, and shrugs her shoulders, trying to look indifferent. I can see the fear in her teary eyes. "But, you know..."

"What?" I ask, lowering my blade to focus on the strange girl.

"Come down. Stand next to me. Talk a little. Tell me what's wrong. I might not be a therapist, but I think I can help you. Please. I don't want anyone else to die in front of me."

The pleading tone in her voice, full of warmth and compassion, forces it's way into my broken heart, and I teleport to stand next to her, throwing the blade into the river.

"There."

Her eyes widen, but she seems to come to the conclusion that I still need help.

"I'm Hana," she says confidently, holding out a hand to me.

"Uh... Kisshu," I reply, shaking the hand.

"So, Kisshu, why were you going to die?" asks Hana, taking my larger hand into her much smaller one.

"Ichigo," I say," and suddenly I can't stop crying. Hana looks at me awkwardly for a few seconds, before wrapping her small arms around me, and letting me cry.

"It's gonna be okay," says Hana.

"I'm sorry," I say, pulling away from the girl.

"Why?"

"It's not fair that I'm burdening you with my problems. You shouldn't have to deal with things like this."

"Oh yeah? I've dealt with worse," says Hana, the spite creeping back into her soft voice.

"Prove it," I joke, before seeing more tears reach her eyes.

"Fine," she chokes out.

"I...I'm sorry, Hana!"

"I'll tell you," she says, quietly.

I lead her to a bench, and sit down, motioning for her to sit next to me. She obliges, closing her eyes to hide tears.

"My mother and I came home late one day. My father had gotten drunk with some of his friends, and we accidentally made a loud noise coming in. My father... he didn't much like noise when he was "busy," or drunk. One of his friends.." she broke off suddenly, her body racked by a huge sob, before continuing. "He.. he tried to rape me. My father... he encouraged the man. My mother, she tried... she tried to defend me. But.. there was no hope. She knew. She told me to run, promised she would find me. But I know she's dead. I saw her get stabbed, saw the blood, the kitchen knife. And my father... he only laughed. That's the part that haunts me the most. His laugh..."

Hana collapses into my arms, unable to stop sobbing. I hold her, pulling her closer, letting her warm tears soak my shirt in the cold winter air. We sit there for quite a time, before she lifts her face, and looks at me, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I should go," says Hana.

"Where," I ask, in a soft tone I didn't even know I possessed.

"I don't know," she admits.

"Come with me," I say.

"Where? And why should I trust you?"

"Because I can help you. Because I care. And because I know how to make you nearly invincible. Have you ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Those five girls who saved the world from the alie... WAIT! YOU... YOU'RE AN ALIEN!"

"Yes," I say. She deserves to know; after all she saved my pitiful life.

Her eyes widen, but she shrugs it off and continues.

"Yes. What about them?"

"What if you could become one of them? It's worth a shot."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"I would... I could never speak to you..."

"But... you would be safer. Protected..."

"No," says Hana.

"WHAT?" I yell, flabbergasted.

"No. I won't give up being your friend."

My heart flutters, and I can't tell why, but this somehow makes me happy.

"At least let me take you to the ship. You'll be safer there."

Hana happily agrees. She really is like no human I've ever met...

"Come on!" she shouts happily, getting up. I smirk, and grab her hand.

We run the alley, then I reach for her, and pull Hana into a hug. I teleport us to the ship, causing the girl quite a shock.

"I'm back!" I shout, as loudly as I can, knowing how this infuriates Pai, seeing as I'm interrupting hime from his oh-so-special science.

"Shut up, baka," comes his annoyed reply.

"Aw, don't be rude. Come meet my guest! PAIIIIIII!"

"Fine," he scowls.

He walks out, then stops in his tracks, seeing Hana.

"A HUMAN? THIS is what took me from my dearest sci-sci?"

"She saved my life," I say quietly.

"Konnichiwa!" Says Hana, peppiness shining through her clearly nervous voice.

"Well..." says Pai. "Then YOU can deal with him. Yes... And if he interrupts me from my studies again, you can deal with him... Oh yes. Well, welcome Miss..."

"Hana."

"Yes. Welcome, Miss Hana. Kisshu will get you a bed, won't he?"

"Sure. In MY room, hehe..."

"Don't do anything to her, Kisshu!" shouts Pai, as Hana and I teleport to my room...

**Spotty: I think that went well...**

**Kisshu: Review!**


End file.
